


Love Me Tender, Love Me True

by Oquinnliest



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, each drabble is less than 1k, pinch of sweetness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oquinnliest/pseuds/Oquinnliest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My JJP drabble dump because I can't seem to write anything more than 1k words. T_T</p><p>#1: The Look - But Jinyoung can’t shake off that look. That look that leaves him wanting.<br/>#2: Moon - Just the moon, a broken flashlight and Jinyoung.<br/>#3: Good Night Hyung - Jaebum just has one more thing he needs to do before he can sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Jinyoung can’t shake off that look. That look that leaves him wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Look by Sara Teasdale.  
> Hello. This is my first 'published' work. Lol. ^^ Just a drabble but I wanted to share it because I stumbled upon this poem and I felt inspired.
> 
> The Look by Sara Teasdale
> 
> Strephon kissed me in the spring,  
> Robin in the fall,  
> But Colin only looked at me  
> And never kissed at all.
> 
> Strephon's kiss was lost in jest,  
> Robin's lost in play,  
> But the kiss in Colin's eyes  
> Haunts me night and day.

The first time it happened, they were messing around in the living room, all seven of them. Gifts from fans were strewn everywhere, some Korean variety show blaring in the background, remnants of their fried chicken and Jajangmyeon dinner still on the coffee table and the boys were laughing their asses off from Jackson’s joke. At Jinyoung’s expense. But Jinyoung is fine.

Jinyoung pretends his feelings are hurt and next thing he knows Jackson is up in his face laughing his hyena laugh and saying sorry. He fake glares and tries to push Jackson off but Jackson doesn’t let him. They struggle for a bit and somehow their lips accidentally met. The other boys scream in laughter when Jinyoung yells and pushes Jackson away, who collapses like a wheezing hyena.

Jinyoung is gagging and still vigorously wiping his sleeve across his mouth when his eyes happen to catch Jaebum’s. But unlike every other time, his heart stills for a moment at the look in Jaebum’s eyes.

Three heartbeats later, Jaebum blinks and the look is gone. He’s ushering everyone to start cleaning up and get to bed. Jinyoung thinks he imagined the look in Jaebum’s eyes, as the older boy hands him the empty boxes of fried chicken and moves along as though nothing significant had occurred.

But Jinyoung can’t shake off that look. That look that leaves him wanting.

 

 

***

They say eyes are the windows to your soul.

Jinyoung thinks he has developed a sixth sense these days. He’s suddenly hyper aware of a certain pair of eyes. But those eyes betray nothing. Nothing he is searching for anyway. Jaebum still acts like usual. (By usual he means trying to cover up his dorkiness by acting like a cool and chic leader he _isn’t._ ) His actions or manner towards Jinyoung does not change in the slightest.

So when the sky is littered with stars, Jinyoung tosses around in his sleep, dreams plagued by a pair of intense eyes that holds a promise.

 

 

***

The next time it happened, the crowd was cheering wildly as Mark pecked Jinyoung on the cheek. Jinyoung just smiles bashfully in response and squishes Mark harder. Just little things that drives the fans crazy. Yugyeom who is on the far side of the stage, starts commenting and talks to the crowd so Jinyoung turns to look.

His eyes automatically locks on Jaebum who is draped over Youngjae, face partly hidden from the crowd and this time, this time Jinyoung is certain he did not imagine the look in Jaebum’s eyes. A look so tender, so intimate, it leaves Jinyoung breathless as though he had been thoroughly kissed.

Jinyoung counts eight heartbeats this time before Jaebum blinks and looks away with a secret perched in the curve of his smile. And Jinyoung knows that he would be losing sleep that night. Again.

 

 

***

It wasn’t until much, much later (approximately 76,439 heartbeats, a wild guess because Jinyoung lost count after the first hundred anyway) that Jinyoung was able to fall asleep with a satisfied smile upon his face.


	2. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the moon, a broken flashlight and Jinyoung.

“I can’t believe this is happening. How long do you think it’ll be before they find us?”

“I don’t know. Probably 20 minutes? We didn’t go far and its more sensible to stay put than trying to find our way back in the dark. So stay close.”

“Oh~ oppa, how are you so cool?” Jinyoung mocks him.

“Shut up.” Jaebum grunts.

 

Jaebum looks up at the crescent moon peeking through the forest leaves and sighs heavily. He’s cold and hungry and tired and their so called ‘team-building’ camping trip is fast becoming a top ten worst experience ever. They don’t even have their phones because manager-hyung said it would defeat the purpose of the trip if all they did was sit around the campfire playing with their phones. Watching Bambam being separated from his phone was not a pretty sight.

And now their flashlight broke when Jinyoung tripped over a tree root but thankfully he didn’t hurt himself. The headache over having to push back another comeback if one of them injured themselves is not something to take lightly. Jaebum is just thankful. And hungry. Now if only the guys and the staff found them quickly, this camping trip may still be salvaged.

 

“Hyung, I’m freezing.” Jinyoung’s voice pipes up from the ground where he is crouched next to Jaebum.

“Why did you only wear a flimsy jumper?” Jaebum scolds.

“I didn’t know this would happen! Besides how long could gathering firewood take? I thought we would be back in 15 minutes. It was your idea to ...”

 “Yeah, yeah..I get it.” Jaebum quickly hushes him. When Jinyoung starts to nag its best to stop him early or else he would talk his ear off.

 

Jinyoung huffs and fidgets and starts hopping around trying to warm himself up and Jaebum knows he is sulking. Feeling guilty Jaebum calls him over and wraps his arms around Jinyoung. Jinyoung immediately stills as they huddle for warmth on the forest floor.

 

“Thank goodness it’s you. Imagine if I was with Yugyeom. My arms wouldn’t fit around him now. He’s grown so much.” Jaebum chuckles.

 

“I think you fit nicely in my arms too.”

Jinyoung squirms out of his embrace and manages to slip his arms through Jaebum’s unzipped jacket and curl around his waist.

“See. Perfect fit.” Jinyoung declares and Jaebum can hear a trace of smugness in his voice that brings a smile to his face. He knocks his head bashfully against Jinyoung and looks up at the night sky again, thinking maybe this camping trip won’t make it on his top ten list of worst experiences after all.   


	3. Good Night Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum just has one more thing he needs to do before he can sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell this is an old drabble from way back when GOT7 first won at Mcountdown. I finally finished it so enjoy~

The dorm is quiet as the boys get ready to settle down for the night. The muted sounds of running water and jostling around the bathroom sink, and low grumblings of missing socks and earphones permeates through the dorm. They had trouble keeping the volume down earlier as they had their own private celebration for their first win on Mcountdown. Jaebum may or may not have sobbed a little bit when the boys proposed a toast to him but he’s feeling more calm and collected now. They’re all tired from the excitement and they still have a full schedule the following day so the boys did not bother to kick up a fuss when Jaebum suggested they turn in early. 

 

Jaebum just has one more thing he needs to do before he can sleep. He steps over Mark’s makeshift bed as he makes his way through the maknaes room to return a book he borrowed from Jinyoung. Jaebum is really only using the book as an excuse to check up on the younger man.

 

Jinyoung has just stepped out of his shower and is drying his hair when Jaebum enters his room. At which point Jaebum bursts out laughing because Jinyoung was still looking miserable with his eyes all puffy and lips pouty and was that tears clinging to his eyelashes?

 

“Oh no~ Jinyoungie are you still crying?” Flinging the book to the side, Jaebum grabs Jinyoung’s face in both his hands as he coos and chuckles in his face. Jinyoung’s only response is to look affronted like a disgruntled kitten as he lets Jaebum shake his head from side to side.

 

Jaebum thinks it happened because he was still feeling the buzz of winning from earlier. A feeling of recklessness surging through his veins. Or maybe he finally lost his mind and should be locked away from people. Because what on earth possessed him to lean in and press his lips to Jinyoung’s?

 

The kiss ends as soon as it began. Jaebum immediately drops his hands from Jinyoung’s face as though he got burned and now they’re both motionless like mannequins. Jaebum’s eyes dart repeatedly from Jinyoung’s impossibly round brown eyes to his plushy delectable lips whose imprint he can still feel tingling on his own and he really wants to....no..NO..what is he thinking?!

 

He tries to dredge up whatever breath he has left in his lungs and chokes out a “G-good night!” Jaebum almost stumbles as he quickly whips around to leave but just as swiftly a hand lands on his shoulder effectively stopping him in his tracks. Jaebum does not dare turn around, frozen in place and not knowing what to expect. _A slap? A punch? A “Hyung, have you lost your mind?” A demand for an explanation? What could he say? Sorry Jinyoung, my mouth slipped. Sorry Jinyoung, I thought it was your nose. Pfft like that is any better. Sorry Jinyoung, it was an accident. Yeah right. Yah Im Jaebum, how the hell do you explain that kiss away when you literally leaned forwards and firmly K.I.S.S.E.D. Jinyoung. On. His. Lips.!!!_

 

These thoughts run through Jaebum’s mind 100 miles a minute. And before he could self-implode or slip in a coma from overworking his brain cells; just like a princess in a fairytale, Jaebum is released from his curse by true love’s kiss. The soft warm pressure of Jinyoung’s sweet kiss on his cheek melts him from his frozen state and he turns around dazedly. Totally not blushing. Because that’s just not cool.

 

Jaebum is just about to stutter random nonsense before he is gently shoved out the room, accompanied by a whispered “Good night hyung~” ringing in his ears and a last glimpse of Jinyoung’s eyes crinkling in a smile.

 

And if the boys wonder why their leader seems to function in a daze throughout the week, they all assume it’s because of their long awaited win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Comments, kudos and all that good stuff would mean the world to me. :3


End file.
